Alicia en el País de las Maravillas
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: [AU]"―¿Conoces a los monstruos que aparecen en tus pesadillas? Pues nosotros somos la peor." En un mundo que les arrebató todo lo que tenían, a Jean-Jacques Leroy y Yuratchka Plisetsky solo les queda la carretera, un millón de kilómetros que recorrer y el deseo compartido de verlo todo cubierto de fuego y sangre. Pliroy [advertencias adentro].
1. Prólogo: Donde sucede la magia

Ando un tanto intensa en este fandom D:, pero es que las ideas están fluyendo de manera impresionante y, como estoy en mi última semana de vacaciones del trabajo, no quiero que se vayan sin haberlas aprovechado.

¡Ojalá les guste este! Hace rato quería hacer algo como esto, pero no sabía con qué pareja hacerlo, ya que, aunque fácilmente podía hacerlo en el fandom de Hannibal, pero allí sería canon y eh. Soy muy mala para llevar canon -c mata-.

No está beteado, así que todos los errores son total y absolutamente míos D:

 **Yuri! on Ice** es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y el Estudio MAPPA. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas retorcidas y, ohdioses, esta sí que es una de ellas.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** este fanfic contiene violencia gráfica, además de la narración detallada de situaciones que no son del agrado de todos los lectores ( **asesinatos** , **mutilación** , **desmembramiento** , **blood!kink** y un largo etcétera) y lenguaje muy fuerte. Recomiendo que si no te gustan estos temas, regreses a la página anterior y busques algo más de tu gusto, Fanfiction está lleno de buenísimas historias para disfrutar, ¡encuentra la tuya!

* * *

Prólogo

Donde la magia sucede

Barry vio a la chica, rubia, delgada, con una falda corta y botas de zorra sentada en la barra de aquel bar de mala muerte, e inmediatamente supo cómo le gustaría follársela: a cuatro patas, con las manos amarradas a la cabecera de la cama, mientras ella lloraba como la perra que era detrás de una buena, ajustada mordaza que le dejara marcas en las mejillas. Quería follarla hasta dejarle moretones, hasta hacerla sangrar, para que aprendiera a vestirse como una mujer decente y no una prostituta en medio de un bar de carretera.

Se terminó el resto de su cerveza de un solo trago, levantándose de su mesa con un gruñido, para entonces acercarse a ella.

―Otra ―ordenó al cantinero, la voz áspera y ronca a causa del alcohol.

―También para mí ―la rubia levantó su botella, haciendo un movimiento circular en el aire para indicarle al cantinero quién la había pedido―. Y que esta vez sí sea una maldita _Budweiser_ , imbécil ―luego sacó un cigarrillo del paquete delante suyo y lo encendió.

Barry la miró atentamente. Tenía una cara preciosa, como de Barbie, exceptuando la mandíbula, que era demasiado cuadrada para su gusto, pero todo lo demás estaba perfecto. Sus hombros, ligeramente anchos, estaban descubiertos, dejando ver una piel blanca lechosa, con unas cuantas cicatrices que verían un más bonitas con las que le haría una vez se la llevara a una habitación de motel.

―Cuidado con esa boca, cariño, podrías meterte en problemas ―aconsejó, poniéndole una mano callosa y sucia en su hombro. Estaba tan borracho que creyó sentirlo más duro de lo necesario.

Ella lo miró, exhalando el humo del cigarro por la nariz, como si fuera una fumadora experta. Tenía unos ojos verdes azulosos y una boca roja, perfecta, que casi gritaba que la pusiera de rodillas y le metiera la verga hasta la garganta ahí mismo, en el asqueroso y meado piso del bar.

El cantinero dejó ambas botellas delante de ellos, y ella esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia.

―Oh, sí. ¿Cómo cuáles? ―quiso saber, riéndose entre dientes.

Barry se rio con ella. No mucho, lo suficiente para que la flema que tenía pegada a los pulmones no lo jodiera en medio de las carcajadas, ni tampoco le diera un ligero soplo en el corazón lleno de grasa, pero sí para que ella supiera lo cuánto le gustaba su coqueteo. Era un hombre listo, no había pasado los últimos veinte años de su vida manejando camiones en todas las carreteras de Estados Unidos para no saber cuándo le estaban coqueteando, así que le siguió el juego.

Dio un trago a su cerveza, ni siquiera lo suficientemente fría para que no supiera tan amarga, y la miró de arriba hacia abajo, abiertamente, deteniéndose en sus delgados y descubiertos muslos y pensando que tal vez, después de que se la hubiera follado lo suficiente para desmayarla, debería volver más tarde y reclamarle al idiota de Larry por ser incapaz de enfriar sus cervezas.

La rocola del fondo tenía a Bruce Springsteen en un bucle interminable de _born to run_ desde hacía tres años.

―No sé. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te lo enseño? ―respondió, dándole un último sorbo a su cerveza casi intacta y poniéndose de pie. Sacó su billetera y dejó diez dólares arrugados debajo de la botella―. Tengo una habitación en el motel _Dirty Flowers_ , estamos cerca. Mi camioneta está allá afuera.

Ella soltó una risa, encantada, y se puso de pie de un salto, dejando la cerveza exactamente donde se la pusieron. Viéndola de pie, era sumamente baja, apenas le llegaba al hombro, y estaba más plana que una tabla, pero eso no hacía estuviera menos buena. Quizás no tenía tetas, pero le sobraban un buen par de orificios que le encantaría follar.

―Tengo una idea mejor.

Sus tacones hicieron ruido cuando se alejó, dando largos y gráciles pasos, en dirección a la salida trasera del bar, atravesando la mesa de billar, donde más de uno la miró con hambre, con paso decidido. Barry la observó todo el rato, preguntándose qué en el infierno estaba pensando esa perra, si es que acaso había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo ―de ser así, la tomaría a la fuerza, donde sea, sobre el capó de su auto o en los baños, hasta que ella volteó, ya al lado de la puerta, y le dijo:

―Oye, grandote, ¿no vienes? ―para después salir.

Barry se rio. Disfrutaría tanto follando a esa perra.

Salió, fingiendo que no tenía prisas, infiltrándose en la fría y cerrada noche que lo recibió como una bofetada. No había mucha luz desde esa parte, apenas un poco de la que se filtraba del mediocre y fluorescente letrero de neón del bar en la entrada principal, pero suficiente para ver a la rubia apoyada en una esquina, prácticamente en el límite del bar y el bosquecillo de atrás, fumando su cigarrillo con tranquilidad.

―¿Y? ―preguntó Barry, acercándose, comenzando a cansarse de los juegos estúpidos de la chiquilla―. ¿Qué es lo que querías enseñarme, cariño?

Le puso las manos en los hombros, en ambos, haciendo círculos bruscos sobre su piel, cuyas cicatrices eran más gruesas y ásperas de lo que parecían a simple vista, hasta que ella se las apartó de un fuerte manotazo.

―Quítame las manos de encima, viejo asqueroso ―gruñó, con la voz áspera, masculina, muy diferente a la que había utilizado dentro del bar, cargada de odio.

Durante medio segundo, Barry se quedó paralizado por el shock, pero este desapareció al instante para ser reemplazado inmediatamente por la ira. Maldita zorra, o travesti, o lo que mierda sea; le rompería los huesos por hacerle perder el tiempo. Cerró la mano en un puño, y tomó impulso para golpearlo.

Y entonces sintió un golpe fuerte, insoportable, en la parte trasera de la cabeza, e inmediatamente después todo se puso negro.

* * *

Yuri miró como JJ arrastraba al gordo fuera de su camioneta y lo dejaba caer en medio del miserable cuarto de motel donde pretendía llevarlo. Olía igual de mal que el bar de mala muerte en que lo había encontrado, o tal vez peor, si consideraba la puerta del baño abierta desde donde se podía ver claramente la taza del inodoro desbordado de mierda.

―Cariño, sé que eres un hada delicada, ¿pero podrías ayudarme a sentarlo sobre la silla? Este animal está más gordo que un elefante ―dijo Jean.

Yuratchka apretó los dientes, terminando de cambiarse la fastidiosa ropa de prostituta por un suéter y unos vaqueros. Le fastidiaba tanto hacer el numerito de "la adolescente zorra en el bar"; ni siquiera le quedaba bien la maldita ropa, y de todas maneras daban igual de resultado que cuando elegían al azar a algún hijo de perra en una gasolinera. ¿Por qué el imbécil de JJ insistía en hacerlo? Que se fuera a la mierda.

―Ve y jódete, JJ.

Jean-Jaques le guiñó un ojo.

―Más tarde.

Yuri se quedó ahí, apoyado contra la puerta del cuchitril ese, viendo como JJ amarraba a ese cerdo asqueroso a una silla de metal oxidado. Tal vez deberían electrocutarlo, sólo para ver cómo se mordía la lengua hasta reventársela, pero conociendo a JJ probablemente terminarían abriéndolo como si fuera un pollo. Le daba asco tan solo imaginar en las entrañas de aquél animal, aunque pensándolo mejor, bien podría disfrutar ahorcándolo con sus propias vísceras, por haberlo mirado de la manera en que lo miró.

Le picaban los labios. Quería fumar. Buscó los cigarrillos abandonados entre su falda y encendió uno. JJ soltó una risa.

―Si quieres soplar algo, deberías esperar hasta que te ponga de rodillas ―espetó. Tenía los músculos de los brazos tensos de tanto ajustar las cuerdas.

Yuratchka escupió el humo, lanzándole una mirada envenenada. A veces, solo por diversión, le gustaría tomar una navaja oxidada y abrirle la garganta, lento, en vertical, desde el nacimiento del cuello hasta la barbilla, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo más probable es que JJ quisiera lo mismo.

―Vete al diablo ―contestó, apagando el cigarro entero sobre la curtida mesa plegable que hacía de comedor. Sacó una liga del bolsillo de su pantalón y se amarró el cabello―. ¿Cómo vamos a despertar a este animal?

La luz amarilla de la bombilla parpadeaba cada tres minutos y doce segundos, y zumbaba como si fuera un enjambre de abejas. JJ se tronó los dedos, buscando en la destartalada maleta de deportes la cinta adhesiva y ponía un pedazo sobre la boca del gordo. Yuri esperó. El golpe que JJ le había dado en la nuca comenzaba a ponerse morado, como una costra, y pensó en cómo sería si en lugar de hacer todo esto simplemente lo dejaran morir por algún coágulo cerebral.

Jean se puso a su lado, ofreciéndole su sonrisa arrogante y llena de confianza en sí mismo, y le tendió una botella de agua.

―Todo tuyo ―declaró, y se comenzó a quitarse la camisa. JJ siempre se quitaba la camisa.

Yuri le arrebató la botella, no necesariamente enojado, pero sí con la molestia suficiente para que el otro se riera. Desenroscó la tapa y lanzó su contenido a la cara grasienta y gorda animal amarrado en la silla, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos, entre hipidos por el susto, esforzándose por respirar entre el agua que se le metía por la nariz. Sus ojos, descoordinados y amarillentos, viajaron rápidamente entre JJ y él, deteniéndose varias veces en él, hasta que finalmente Yuri vio cómo el entendimiento lo golpeaba como un yunque.

―Hola ―Jean, rascándose el tatuaje del hombro derecho. Si el hombre no lo había notado por el acento, aquella estúpida hoja de maple seguro había terminado de confirmarle que era canadiense―. Espero que hayas dormido bien. Ya conoces a mi novio, ¿verdad? Querías traerlo aquí para follártelo; claro, hasta que te diste cuenta que era hombre ―entonces se rio entre los dientes, como el idiota que era.

Yuri no le prestó importancia. Ya se desquitaría después.

―¿Recuerdas a la chica a la que violaste en Omaha? Tenía quince años ―espetó, y aunque intentó controlarse pudo sentir como irremediablemente el odio comenzaba a subirle por la garganta―. Su familia la estaba buscando. Ella solamente estaba pasando por una etapa rebelde. ¿Te gustan las niñas que podrían ser tus hijas?, ¿eh, viejo asqueroso?

Jean-Jaques soltó otra risa de idiota, más profunda, como si le surgiera del centro del pecho, y le puso una mano en el hombro a Yuri, que este apartó de un manotazo.

―No, no, no, no, no; mejor hablemos de la dulce niñita a la que también violaste en Maryland ―añadió, volviendo a ponerle la mano en el hombro a Yuratchka, que esta vez no se apartó. Tenía los ojos clavados en el gordo, que sollozaba como un cerdo detrás de la cinta adhesiva―. Susan Reagan, pobrecita, sus padres estaban buscándola desde hacía meses. Ella realmente te creyó cuando le dijiste que ibas a ofrecerle un lugar donde pasar la noche, ¿sabes? Ahora va a pasar el resto de su vida recordando que la violaste.

―La violaste hasta hacerla desmayar, tres veces, hasta lacerarle el ano y la vagina. Incluso la violaste con palo de una escoba.

El gordo comenzó a gemir, balbuceando algo ininteligible detrás de la cinta. Yuri sintió asco. Deseó poder arrancársela, sólo para escucharlo gritar a la hora en que JJ y él lo abrieran como el animal que era. Lo deseó tanto, y aun así no lo hizo, puesto que lo último que necesitaba era que alguien, ya fuera el único otro huésped del motel o el drogadicto inútil que se encontraba en la caja escucharan algo y llamaran a la policía.

Por la mirada que le dirigió JJ, supo que también pensaba lo mismo.

―¿Qué dices?, ¿qué no era tu intención? ―preguntó Jean, sonriendo abiertamente, como si fuera el rey del mundo y la víctima de turno su público. Yuri amaba esa sonrisa; significaba que alguien iba a morir, y él sería el primero en asegurarse de ello. Podría follarlo por horas, cuando sonreía así―. ¿Oíste eso, Yuri? No era su intención. Cuando las amarraba y las dejaba tiradas en una cuneta, no era su intención. Cuando las violaba hasta que se desmayaban, no era su intención. No era su intención, no era su intención, no era su intención. ¡Cerdo mentiroso!

El chasquido de la mano de JJ al estrellarse contra la cara del gordo fue impresionante. Yuri sintió cómo un escalofrío estremecerle la espalda, duro como un relámpago, tan fuerte que creyó que terminaría por romperle la columna. Los rodeó a ambos, a JJ y al cerdo, y fue hasta donde estaba la maleta. Maldita cosa vieja; estaba raída y sucia, con enormes parches de remedo hechos de mala manera y manchas de sangre seca tan viejas que ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo ocurrió la primera. ¿Dos, tres años? Si no la habían quemado todavía, era por lo mucho que la apreciaba.

El animal soltó un quejido escandaloso, como si estuviera ahogándose con su propia lengua, y Yuri sintió ganas de cortársela. Tomó _la_ navaja oxidada, esa que guardaba para el momento en que finalmente decidiera matar a JJ antes de que él lo hiciera primero, y volvió a donde estaba antes, al lado de Jean y delante del gordo. Después, se arrodilló.

―¿Aquí es donde sucede la magia? ―preguntó, entre dientes, mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón. En qué estaría pensando, cuando se le ocurrió que sería interesante dejarlo morir a causa del golpe en la cabeza. Como si este animal se mereciera una muerte tan digna―. Pues bienvenido al país de las maravillas.

Entonces Yuratchka le agarró la verga y se la cortó de un tajo.

―¿Conoces a los monstruos que aparecen en tus pesadillas? ―inquirió JJ, por encima del berrido incesante y ahogado del hombre. Lo obligó a mirarlo, clavándole los dedos en la mandíbula, y entonces volvió a sonreír igual de arrogante, igual de confiado que antes―. Pues nosotros somos la peor.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias, son un amor. Espero les haya gustado. Si es así, por favor déjenme un comentario, se los agradecería mucho.

Nos vemos pronto. Besos.

`v`)/


	2. Frijoles Enlatados

Rachel de vuelta, lista para perturbar al fandom :D el abrumador apoyo que le han dado a esta historia me tiene loca. Gracias, un millón de gracias.

No está beteado, así que les ruego me disculpen los errores D:

 **Yuri! on Ice** es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y el Estudio MAPPA. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas retorcidas y, ohdioses, esta sí que es una de ellas.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** este fanfic contiene violencia gráfica, además de la narración detallada de situaciones que no son del agrado de todos los lectores ( **asesinatos** , **mutilación** , **desmembramiento** , **blood!kink** y un largo etcétera) y lenguaje muy fuerte. Recomiendo que si no te gustan estos temas, regreses a la página anterior y busques algo más de tu gusto, Fanfiction está lleno de buenísimas historias para disfrutar, ¡encuentra la tuya!

* * *

I.

Frijoles Enlatados

 _Tres años antes._

 _Wadena, Minnesota._

Pete el Tuerto era un cuchitril de mala muerte, con dos mesas de billar, siete mesas sucias, una barra estrecha y una permanente nube de humo de cigarro flotando en el centro, como si fuera una tormenta que nunca terminaba de formarse. Al final tenía un rocola, entre el pasillo que daba camino a los baños y a la salida, pero estaba rota y solo repetía las mismas tres canciones una y otra vez ―no que eso fuera a detener a nadie para que la encendieran, dejando la melodía de alguna banda cuyo último concierto había sido décadas antes de que siquiera el bar mismo se construyera.

Yuri tenía un cigarrillo sin encender en los labios, removiendo con asco los posos ya calientes de su cerveza _Budweiser_. Tenía los bordes de la barra clavados en los codos, apoyado en ella de espaldas y no de frente, con la vista fija en la pared sobre las cabezas de quienes estaban reunidos jugando billar, en una mancha vieja de algo que podía ser vómito, cerveza, o incluso sangre.

La antigua bolsa de su abuelo descansaba entre sus pies, firme, familiar, como un ancla.

―Otra ―pidió, haciendo señas al cantinero para que le pasara otra botella.

La Ruta 71 atravesaba Wadena como si fuera una puñalada, igual que la Ruta 10, que es la que él había utilizado para salir de Minneapolis, hacía ya casi un año atrás. No pensaba quedarse en ese sitio por demasiado tiempo, solo hasta que el invierno se terminara, aunque ya estaban a mitad de marzo y la nieve no paraba de caer. Hacer autostop durante el invierno era un puto infierno, pero por ninguna razón pensaba quedarse ahí hasta llegar abril.

El cantinero depositó su botella al lado de su codo derecho, y cuando fue a cogerla otra mano se le adelantó.

―¿Oh, era tuya? ―murmuró el entrometido. Cuando Yuratchka lo miró, su rostro se partió en una sonrisa llena, desbordante de autoconfianza―. Lo siento, las damas primero ―y le tendió la cerveza.

La lámpara de tubo sobre sus cabezas estaba próxima a fundirse, y la otra la habían roto durante una pelea el fin de semana anterior, empobreciendo la ya de por sí escasa iluminación del bar, creando sombras extrañas en la cara del tipo. Tenía los ojos de un azul grisáceo, sucio, enmarcados por unas cejas gruesas que mantenía arqueadas de manera burlesca, sin que su sonrisa flaqueara ni siquiera un ápice.

―Aunque, la última vez que verifiqué, las niñas no deberían tomar cervezas.

―¡No soy una maldita mujer! ―rugió entre dientes, con la mandíbula apretada.

El tipo se rio con fuerza, tranquilo, y volvió a tenderle la cerveza.

―Pues eso es difícil de saberlo cuando pareces una frágil hadita de cuentos.

Yuri le dio un manotazo a la botella, con la furia estallando dentro de su cabeza, y esta se estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndose pedazos. El cantinero gritó algo entre una maldición y una advertencia, pero no le prestó atención; se lanzó contra el tipo de la cerveza, con el puño levantado, dispuesto a romperle la cara al desgraciado, pero este reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el impacto, y en lugar de la nariz terminó golpeándolo en la mejilla izquierda.

El bar explotó en un caos. Los hombres que jugaban en la mesa de billar voltearon, grandes como una pared y amenazantes como una jauría de perros salidos de la boca el infierno, y uno de ellos reventó su vaso whisky contra la pared de la mancha de vómito.

―¡¿No se puede tomar un maldito trago en este lugar en paz?! ―ladró.

Yuri lo veía todo rojo. Pensó cuánto le tomaría agacharse, sacar la navaja vieja y oxidada que guardaba en bota izquierda y simplemente clavársela al imbécil ese, para después salir de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que alguno de esos mastodontes lo atrapara; no es que les tuviera miedo, de uno en uno podía matarlos, pero todos juntos no. Pero pensó en hacerlo. Quiso hacerlo.

Lo iba a hacer.

Antes de que fuera capaz de nada, el sonido de un disparo seco engulló todos sus pensamientos.

―¡Tú y tú!, ¡fuera de mi bar! ―gritó el cantinero, que ahora los apuntaba a él y al tipo de la cerveza.

El otro levantó las manos, en señal de paz, y esbozó otra sonrisa, tensa, la que haría alguien que sabe que le pueden volar la cabeza en cualquier momento pero aun así está dispuesto a arriesgarse el pellejo.

―Eh, tranquilo ―su voz se había puesto ronca. Yuri hasta ahora notaba que tenía acento canadiense―. No hay por qu-

Otro disparo. Esta vez a la barra junto a ellos.

―¡Los quiero a los dos fuera de mi puto bar! ¡Ahora!

Como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, Yuri retrocedió un paso; el cantinero tenía un arma y, aparentemente, nada que perder si les disparaba. La mitad de esos tipos grandes del billar lucían peligrosos, del tipo que probablemente era buscado en más de un estado, y tuvo la sensación de que a la más pequeña provocación, un golpe desviado o una mirada un par de segundos más larga a alguno de ellos, acabaría con un muerto siendo levantado del bar esa noche.

No valía la pena.

―Como sea ―escupió. Agarró su maleta, sintiendo cada mirada clavada en él como agujas en la piel, y se largó sin dejar un solo centavo por las cervezas.

Afuera, la noche era brillante y fría como una cuchillada. Ya no nevaba, pero estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en caer de nuevo, dentro de unas dos o tres horas. Tampoco tenía idea de qué hora era; algo entre la medianoche y las tres de la madrugada, lo más probable, lo que significaba que todavía faltaban mucho para que saliera el sol.

Caminó a un costado de la carretera, furibundo, con los dedos crispados adentro de los bolsillos. Sus botas de cuero eran lo suficientemente delgadas para sentir el helado asfalto, incluso por encima de los calcetines, que no tardarían mucho en llenárseles de nieve; cuando se descongelaran, serían inservibles. Pronto tendría que conseguir unos nuevos. Eso, además de unas cuantas mudas de ropa, y de ser posible, también esa chaqueta de _animal print_ , preciosa, que había visto colgada afuera de la casa de una señora que vivía con sus nietos a tres calles del Walmart.

―¡Eh! ¡Hada! ¿Caminando solo en medio de la noche? Los hombres lobos te podrían secuestrar.

Las luces de un auto iluminaron la carretera, permitiéndole ver con claridad al tipo de la cerveza un segundo antes de que lo agarrara por el brazo derecho y lo instara a detenerse; su rostro parecía blanco bajo aquella luz fantasmal. Yuri se lo sacudió de encima de un golpe, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás, y luego escupió en su dirección.

―¡Vete a la mierda, maldito hijo de perra! ―exclamó.

Le hizo señas al carro, una camioneta destartalada de color rojo deslavado, y no miró atrás cuando esta se detuvo y subió en ella.

* * *

 _Effingham, Illinois._

Había un chico delincuente cuya madre era una prostituta adicta al crack. Ella salía todos los días, entre las nueve o nueve y media de la noche, y se sentaba en el parque de la cuadra bajo una luminaria fundida a esperar a algún hombre desesperado que quisiera intercambiar sexo por una dosis. Algunas noches tenía seis y hasta siete clientes; otras, apenas si conseguía que uno se la cogiera ahí mismo, en la banca del parque, con la cara aplastada contra la madera y la mente tan perdida en la droga que era incapaz de sentir nada. Había algunas noches en que no se prostituía, sino que se sentaba a llorar; lloraba amargamente, hasta la medianoche, y cuando ya no podía más comenzaba a doparse.

Era una miserable, y Yuri pensaba matarla.

Había estado observándola, todos los días, desde la primera vez que la había visto al bajar del tren de medianoche a principios de mayo. Ella estaba acurrucada en una esquina, tirada en suelo como si fuera una bolsa de basura, y Yuri se había quedado mirándola hasta que ella le devolvió la mirada: estaba drogada, tan colocada que incluso le costaba pestañear, pero aun así una sonrisa rota cubrió su rostro cuando extendió la mano y graznó:

―¿Mickey?

Mickey era su hijo. Un idiota, un adolescente estúpido cuya manera de lidiar con el hecho de que su madre era una puta drogadicta era convirtiéndose en ladrón. Yuratchka lo había visto discutir con ella muchísimas veces, incluso había llegado a golpearla, porque creía que ahora que tenía diecisiete era lo bastante adulto como para abandonar la escuela e irse a robar en tiendas de gasolineras para sustentarse a sí mismo. Él tenía quince recién cumplidos, y no necesitaba ni un solo año más de vida para saber que aquel muchacho era un imbécil. Quizás, después de matar a su madre, debería ir tras él.

Pero eso lo pensaría más adelante. Effingham era fresco en esa época del año, o no suficiente para resfriar, pero sí para que tuviera que usar una chaqueta ligera: la de _animal print_ , aquella preciosa que había robado en Wadena, y que en ese momento era su única y más valiosa posesión ―después, claro, de la bolsa de su abuelo―. La gente era tranquila, desconectada, se mantenía pendiente de sus vidas y volteaba la cara ante la creciente ola de crímenes y asesinatos que ocurrían en su pequeña ciudad. A Yuri no podría importarle menos, tampoco; ya fuera en Nueva York o en Maine, en Neche o en Des Moines, la gente era asesinada todos los días y el resto ni siquiera volteaba a mirar. Un cuerpo más, un cuerpo menos: no significaba nada.

Esa noche, la prostituta del crack había conseguido cliente con auto: un hombre asqueroso, flacucho, de ojos hundidos y piel amarillenta, que a dos cuadras de distancia se notaba lo enfermo que estaba ―cáncer, tal vez, o quizás algo peor, pero sea lo que sea era terminal. Parecía desesperado por el toque de alguien, casi como si sufriera, y estaba dispuesto a pagarle con lo que sea que ella le pidiera, ya fuera dinero, ropa, comida o, en su defecto, crack.

Yuri los siguió. Iba en taxi, un lujo demasiado alto para algo tan vano como darse el gusto de despedazar el cuerpo de una mujer cualquiera, pero no le molestó; es más, se sentía bien sentarse por primera vez en años en un auto cuyo conductor podría tanto como no intentar violarlo en una desviación de la carretera ―sin saber, claro, que Yuratchka lo mataría primero. El conductor era tan extranjero como él, hispano, lo más probable, y mantenía una conversación amable y descuidada con él mientras hablaba con un inglés de lo más ininteligible; no hacía preguntas sobre por qué quería que siguiera al carro de otra persona, ni tampoco lo cuestionaba cada vez que le pedía que redujera la velocidad para no perderlos.

Yuri le regaló una sonrisa sincera cuando el auto se detuvo completamente en una gasolinera cerca de la salida de la Ruta 40.

―Gracias ―le dijo, bajándose del vehículo y entregándole un billete de a veinte. Era lo último que tenía. Con suerte, esa noche terminaría con un poco más.

El taxista hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, y Yuratchka no se movió hasta el momento en que lo vio desaparecer. Entonces caminó.

La gasolinera se encontraba extrañamente vacía. El auto gris opaco del cliente de la puta estaba mal estacionado en el lugar designado para personas con discapacidad afuera de la tienda de veinticuatro horas, así que Yuri entró, tranquilo, mirando al techo para saber si había alguna cámara de seguridad; la había, enfocando directamente a la caja registradora, dejando el resto del local como punto ciego a cargo del cajero, pero este ni siquiera se encontraba ahí. Se sacó la maleta de su abuelo del hombro un momento y la abrió, dejándola sobre el suelo de baldosas rotas, y extrajo un cuchillo mediano, de mango delgado y angosto, con una hoja de doble filo, uno dentado y el otro limpio. Luego volvió a ponerse de pie, se echó la bolsa al hombro y fue directo al baño.

Entonces escuchó un ruido. Seco, inmediato, como el de un objeto pesado que cae al suelo y provoca un estrépito en su camino. Venía de la parte de atrás del supermercado, por la salida de emergencia al lado de los baños, así que Yuri apretó el cuchillo con la mano derecha en alto y empujó.

―Bueno, esto es inusual.

Las escasas luz del pasillo desapareció en cuanto Yuratchka dejó cerrar la puerta, dejando visible únicamente lo que permitían las luces delanteras de la gasolinera que, en general, no era mucho, pero sí suficiente para que pudiera reconocer el rostro del tipo de la cerveza de Wadena, el canadiense, con la mano izquierda en la boca de la prostituta y un cuchillo de brillante metal plateado apretado contra su cuello. Su cliente estaba en suelo, probablemente muerto o en el mejor caso inconsciente.

Al principio, la incredulidad lo atravesó como una puñalada en el centro del pecho. Después, vino el cabreo, devolviéndole el golpe en todo el centro de la cara.

―Ella es _mía_ ―gruñó, casi rugió, como si fuera un animal salvaje al que le arrebataran su presa.

La prostituta sollozó, ahogándose detrás de la palma del tipo de la cerveza, y sus ojos vacíos y llenos de lágrimas se clavaron en Yuri por un momento, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocerlo. El canadiense apretó más la hoja del cuchillo, sacándole un hilillo delgado de sangre, y lanzó una risa profunda, extremadamente molesta, llena de incredulidad y sorpresa a partes iguales.

―¿El hada de los bares? ―dijo, sin poder contenerse más, mirando el rostro de Yuratchka con tanta intensidad que sería incómodo si se encontraran en una situación regular―. No me lo creo.

―¡Ella es mía! ¡Yo la cacé! ¡Es mi derecho matarla!

La puta gimió hondo, como si la resolución de que estaba a punto de morir apenas la hubiera golpeado. El tipo de la cerveza no la soltó. Siguió mirando a Yuri, sin poder creérselo, con una sonrisa molesta, arrogante y llena de confianza partiéndole el rostro; era la misma que había usado en el bar. Apretó aún más el filo contra la piel, ya herida, de la mujer, haciéndola sangrar más, pero no apartó los ojos de él en ningún momento.

―Pero yo la atrapé primero ―contestó, señalando lo obvio, como si hablara del clima o del color de su ropa―. Nadie más se arriesga tanto, ¿verdad?

El esqueleto de su cliente comenzó a moverse, quejumbroso, e intentó agarrar a Yuri del pie izquierdo; él le pisó la mano, fuerte, hasta que escuchó varios de sus dedos romperse. El hombrecillo gimió, adolorido, y comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección opuesta a ellos. La prostituta aulló, aterrada de quedarse sola con ellos dos, pero el tipo de la cerveza no permitió que ningún sonido real escapara de su boca. Presionó más el cuchillo en su cuello, hasta lo imposible pero sin llegar a dañarla, y Yuri sintió un estallido de desprecio, de odio, en el centro de su cuerpo.

 _Ella era suya_.

Agarró al saco de huesos ese, que apenas se había alejado unos cuantos metros en su intento inútil de escapar, y lo levantó del suelo sin que le supusiera un verdadero esfuerzo. Lo estampó contra la misma pared donde el tipo de la cerveza tenía a la puta, y poniéndole el codo izquierdo en el hueco del cuello le clavó el cuchillo en el centro del pecho, donde estaba el esternón.

El hombre se sofocó, dividido entre el pánico y el dolor, y una ola de sangre, negra a la escasa luz de la gasolinera, brotó de su boca como si fuera un estallido de vómito, salpicando a Yuratchka en el proceso.

―¡Ella es mía! ―bramó, sacando el cuchillo de un tirón y volviendo a incrustarlo en el cuerpo flácido, esta vez en el pulmón derecho―. ¡Mía! ¡Mía! ―un gorgoteo ahogado prorrumpió desde el pecho del hombre, por encima del sollozo constante e intenso de la zorra drogadicta a la que pensaba cogerse.

El tipo de la cerveza no dijo nada, tampoco la soltó, simplemente se quedó quieto mientras Yuri descargaba una y otra vez el cuchillo sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre que, en un principio, no tenía pensado el matarlo. Estaba bañado en sangre; él mismo estaba bañado en la sangre de hombre, suyo cuerpo débil y huesudo todavía batallaba por sobrevivir, aun por encima de las heridas.

Eso lo cabreó aún más.

―¡¿Acaso no quieres morirte?! ―gritó. Su voz hizo eco, como una bomba estallando con fuerza en terreno vacío, engullendo todos los demás sonidos.

Clavó la hoja en su estómago, con fuerza, haciendo que el hombrecito lanzara un ahogado y gangoso sonido de dolor, que fue creciendo poco a poco conforme Yuri comenzó a desgarrarle la piel. Era suave, más suave que la del resto de la gente regular, y se cortaba como si fuera mantequilla; ni siquiera tuvo que presionar demasiado para llegar a las tripas, y eso le encantaba.

Le encantaba.

Dejó salir una risa seca, profunda y entre dientes, algo más parecido al gruñido satisfecho de un animal, y soltó el cuerpo ya muerto de aquel desgraciado.

―Eh ―seguido de un silbido de aprecio.

Yuri alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola a la prostituta y al tipo de la cerveza, que se la devolvió con una sonrisa igual o más extraña que la suya. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por alrededor de un minuto entero, cautelosos, mirando atentamente al otro en busca de alguna señal que indicara peligro, pero entonces el canadiense apartó su cuchillo del cuello de la puta, sin quitarle la mano de la boca, y declaró:

―Toda tuya, hada de los bares.

Pero no dejó de mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando Yuratchka avanzó lo suficiente para invadir su espacio personal. Mantuvo los ojos en él mientras deslizaba el filo del cuchillo en el cuello de la puta, de un extremo al otro, lento, tan lento que ambos pudieron escuchar el crujido de la carne al abrirse. Cuando la zorra cayó al suelo, ahogándose, jadeando por controlar la herida que la mataría, Yuri le puso el cuchillo en el cuello a él.

―Voy a matarte ―anunció, con voz tranquila, para parecido al rugido de furia y adrenalina que corría en su pulso, detrás de sus orejas. Apenas podía escucharse a sí mismo respirar.

El tipo de la cerveza no se movió, ni parpadeó, ni tampoco pareció temeroso. Extendió la mano izquierda, agarrando un puñado del cabello de Yuratchka y forzándolo a echar la cabeza y colocándole la punta de su propio cuchillo en la garganta. Una sonrisa tranquila se extendió en su rostro.

―No si yo te mato primero.

Después, todo sucedió muy rápido.

El tipo de la cerveza le dio un manotazo, haciéndolo soltar el cuchillo y tirando el suyo al charco sanguinolento creciente en el suelo, y estampó su boca con la de Yuri, sujetándolo cerca, con fuerza, pero sin llegar realmente a causarle daño realmente. Fue un beso violento, como si fuera una puñalada en el estómago, pero suficiente para robarle el aliento a los dos.

Yuri gimió, agarrando el rostro del otro con las manos todavía ensangrentadas, respirando a bocanadas calientes cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Los labios del tipo de la cerveza eran, al contrario de lo que esperaba, excesivamente gentiles para un beso tan salvaje, arrastrándolos sobre los suyos lento, como una caricia húmeda y firme, constante, envolviendo su lengua con la de Yuratchka como si fuera el tallo de una cereza.

Yuri le apartó la cara, de golpe, sin aviso, y le pasó los dedos por la boca. Después, volvió a besarlo.

El sabor intenso abrumador del óxido de la sangre le llenó la lengua, nublándole los sentidos, entorpeciéndole las piernas aun cuando lo único que tenían que hacer era sostenerle. El tipo de la cerveza gruño, salvaje, animal, como si fuera un lobo hambriento, alzándolo por las caderas y apoyándolo en la misma pared en la que lo había visto matar a dos personas hacía unos minutos atrás.

―Eres un imbécil pervertido ―susurró Yuri, entre beso y beso, cuando el canadiense le robó una de sus manos para lamerle los dedos.

Él le sonrió, todo dientes perfectos y autoconfianza en su punto álgido, y empujó con fuerza su cadera contra la de Yuratchka.

―Y a ti te gusta.

No habló. El tipo no buscaba una respuesta, y Yuri tampoco pensaba dársela. Volvió a atacar sus labios, desesperado, lamiendo y mordiendo los del tipo de la cerveza casi como si quisiera arrancárselos de un momento a otro, cosa que en realidad no estaba muy alejado de la verdad. Una ola de excitación brutal, abrasadora, aplastante como el susto que produce el aviso de un terremoto lo golpeó en todo el centro del cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir en voz alta como si lo estuvieran matando. Se empujó con la ingle del canadiense, moliendo su creciente y palpitante erección contra la dura roca que era la del tipo de la cerveza, quien también jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobrecogido.

No tardaría mucho para que terminaran follando ahí mismo.

―Aquí no ―susurró, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Yuri asintió, y el tipo de la cerveza lo dejó en el suelo suavemente, como si estuviera hecho de cristal y pudiera romperse. Trastabilló; sus propios pies apenas pudieron sostenerle, instándolo a apoyarse contra la pared unos segundos para estabilizarse. El canadiense lo miró, con un amago de sonrisa curvándole la comisura derecha de la boca.

―¿Qué? ―ladró Yuratchka, parpadeando varias veces mientras se agachaba a robarle la cartera al cadáver del hombrecillo. Sentía como si hubiera sido un segundo atrás cuando lo había destripado.

El canadiense alzó ambas manos, tendiéndole la izquierda para recuperar su cuchillo.

―Cuidado, el hada muerde ―le guiñó un ojo, sardónico, y luego miró al cielo oscuro apenas iluminado por las luces delanteras―. ¿Ya terminaste? Mi auto está esperando.

Yuri se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y asintió.

―Vamos.

Fueron al motel _Sunshine_ , cerca de la intersección entre la Ruta 70 y la 57, y follaron.

Se arrancaron la ropa como salvajes, sin parar de besarse, sin apartar las manos del cuerpo del otro en ningún momento. Yuratchka le clavó los dientes en la piel, duro, como si deseara arrancársela, y el tipo de la cerveza hizo lo mismo, dejándole marcas que estaba seguro al día siguiente se convertirían en hematomas de color purpúreo. Le besó los labios hasta que apenas podía sentir los suyos, hasta que probó su propia sangre y la del otro en la lengua, hasta que ya no distinguía dónde comenzaba su boca y terminaba la del canadiense. El tipo de la cerveza lo tumbó sobre la cama y le abrió las piernas, arrodillado entre ellas, y le chupó la polla hasta que Yuri sintió que se moría, que sus huesos eran puro polvo y aire, intangibles, como si se los hubieran quebrado todos y extirpado sin abrirle la piel. Gimió, gritó, se retorció sobre sí mismo con tanta fuerza que parecía que convulsionaba, y cuando le llegó el orgasmo este lo golpeó tan fuerte y tan violentamente que clamó por Dios en inglés y en ruso.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó roncamente el tipo de la cerveza, todavía con los labios sucios de semen.

Estaba desnudo, duro como una piedra, todo piel dorada y tatuajes ridículos. Yuri pensó vagamente que estaba demasiado bronceado para ser un maldito canadiense. También que quería darle un manotazo en la mano que envolvía alrededor de su verga y metérsela en la boca.

―Nada ―jadeó, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento―. Ven aquí.

Follaron lento, con calma, con Yuri montándolo despacio, como si él fuera un dios y el tipo de la cerveza una tormenta. Sus dedos clavados en sus caderas se sentían como el cielo, apretándolo en los momentos necesarios, dejándole marcas rosáceas y redondas con la forma de sus dedos. Sus gemidos eran bajos, roncos, tan ásperos que casi podía sentir que le rasguñaban la piel y le derretía las entrañas. Se sentía envenenado, tanto por dentro y por fuera, y su antídoto y muerte fueran el tipo de la cerveza.

Yuri creyó imposible que pudiera tener dos orgasmos en una noche, pero vaya, esta era la noche de las sorpresas.

―Oh, Dios ―gimoteó el canadiense, clavándole las uñas con tanta fuerza que el dolor resultaba delicioso.

Yuratchka se desplomó de espaldas al lado del tipo de la cerveza, jadeando, asustado por la propia fuerza de su clímax; veía puntos blancos detrás de los párpados, como estrellas que nacían y estallaban en un pequeño universo personal solo para él. Sentía el cuerpo en llamas, como si le quemara desde dentro hacia afuera, y el fuego fuera remitiendo poco a poco, lentamente, hasta que terminó siendo un leve y agradable cosquilleo en las bolas.

Cómo quisiera echarse a dormir. En cambio, se levantó y buscó su ropa entre el lío de prendas revueltas.

―¿Te vas tan rápido? ―preguntó el tipo de la cerveza, recargándose sobre su costado izquierdo para verlo vestirse―. Comme une putain de jolie fée.

Yuri ladeó la cabeza, aturdido por el suave y delicioso sonido de su voz, y se pasó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza con una lentitud irrisoria.

―Я не понимаю, что вы говорите ―respondió con calma, colocándose la chaqueta por encima de los hombros. El tipo de la cerveza abrió bien los ojos, sorprendido, y esbozó una media sonrisa―. Два могут играть в ту же игру

―Eres una caja de sorpresas, hada de los bares.

Terminó de vestirse, sin prisas, sintiendo los ojos del tipo de la cerveza sobre su piel como si fuera mantequilla en un pan, y recogió sus cosas. Cuando se fue, el canadiense no se había movido ni un solo ápice.

Esa misma noche Yuri cogió el tren hacia cualquier lado.

* * *

 _Flemingsburg, Kentucky_

La cafetería _Blue Sunset_ tenía un menú donde todo era frito. Los gofres eran fritos, los huevos, el tocino, las salchichas, el pastel, o incluso el café. Afuera el sol caía a plomo, típico del verano en Kentucky, como si su objetivo fuera quemar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, ya fuera asfalto, metal, madera o personas. Yuri removió la pajita los posos muertos, ya calientes, de su malteada de chocolate, llevándose una patata frita tiesa como palo de escoba a la boca. La hamburguesa con queso era de las cosas menos fritas que tenían; eso, y la sopa especial de la casa, que por lo que sabía, bien podía ser el agua sucia que usaban para trapear los pisos.

La noche anterior había sido tremenda. Todavía le dolían los hombros, las rodillas, la espalda e incluso las falanges de los dedos; tenia sangre seca debajo de las uñas, que no se había ido ni siquiera después de lavarse las manos alrededor de cinco veces. Le dolían los dientes, las manos y hasta las plantas de los pies. El cuerpo entero le dolía como si lo hubieran molido a golpes, igual a un saco de boxeo, pero en realidad, en lo que refería a su alma, se sentía en paz.

Había conseguido un martillo y un taladro, así que había decidido ir a probarlos. Conseguido resultaba una palabra ambigua, por supuesto, porque nadie consigue nada cuando subsiste de la calle; lo había robado de una ferretería la semana pasada, junto con otras cosas, después de cortarle la lengua y sacarle los ojos al ayudante del turno ―una cuchara, una cuchillo delgado y su navaja oxidada; todo muy sencillo―. Nunca le había gustado robar cosas directamente de un local, pero la oportunidad se dio y hubiera sido estúpido desperdiciarla. Así que ayer había salido encontrar alguien en quién usarlas.

La mesera que lo había estado atendiendo, una chica de entre veinte y veintidós, se acercó a su mesa y le sonrió.

―Niño lindo, ¿quieres algo más? ―le preguntó, amable.

Yuri sintió cómo la cara se le ponía roja de vergüenza.

―Una rebanada del pastel de vainilla ―respondió torpemente, como si de verdad fuera un niño.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

―Enseguida, precioso.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana, con el rostro caliente, hirviendo de puro bochorno.

La noche anterior encontró a un hombre golpeando a su hijo, un niño de entre ocho a diez años, mientras su mujer los veía sin ser nada. Vivían a tres cuadras de _Blue Sunset,_ en un edificio de mala muerte, lleno de gente sin empleo y vendedores de drogas. Yuri lo había estado observando desde hacía un rato, notando que siempre después del trabajo se daba la vuelta por una escuela primaria a hablar con las niñas pequeñas, ofrecerles dulces e intentar que lo acompañaran. Nunca tuvo éxito, sin embargo, pero ni siquiera con la regularidad con la que lo hacía alguien le prestaba atención. Era como si estuvieran ciegos, cuando sobre su cabeza había un letrero de neón cuyas letras gritaban "pedofilia." La mujer, por otro lado, no era tan diferente. Cuando no estaba desmayada por los golpes de su esposo o borracha hasta como una cuba, se la pasaba maltratando a su hijo y culpándolo por sus malas decisiones en la vida.

Eran unos miserables.

Sintió pena por el niño. No tenía idea si tenía parientes, tíos, abuelos, alguien quién pudiera hacerse cargo de él de ahora en adelante, y dejarlo en una iglesia o en la policía resultaría igual o peor que cuando vivía con sus padres. Matarlo tampoco era una opción, así que simplemente lo dejó en la puerta de sus vecinos del primer piso, una familia pobre de extranjeros refugiados que siempre lo recibían cuando sus padres se volvían demasiado violentos. Eran buena gente. Ellos lo cuidarían.

―Aquí tienes, corazón ―la mesera le dejó un plato pequeño, de color amarillento, como si hubiera sido lavado y relavado más de un millón de veces. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Agarró el tenedor y probó un pedacito. Sabía a azúcar, harina, aceite requemado y limón. No había ni rastro de la vainilla, pero no importaba. No podía molestarse con ella.

Afuera un auto se estacionó en el pequeño parqueadero de la cafetería, pero Yuri no le prestó atención. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando los ojos de aquel animal con piel de hombre cuando le rompió la rodilla de un martillazo. Antes de anoche, nunca había mutilado un cuerpo hasta dejarlo en pedazos; había pensado hacerlo, siempre había pensado hacerlo, pero nunca creyó tener el estómago para ello. Pues bueno, qué equivocado estaba.

El hombre lloró, gimoteó, se retorció, y su mujer hizo lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando cansado, con el recuerdo fresco del ruido que produjo el cráneo de aquel hombre cuando lo reventó con el taladro. El sonido mecánico y escandaloso de la máquina se lo había tragado casi todo, pero Yuri no olvidaba eso; la manera en que se abrió, frágil como si fuera un huevo, esparciendo la sangre roja y caliente como si fuera un aspersor. Su mujer había chillado como un cerdo en el matadero, y Yuri realmente creyó que iba a desmayarse por el impacto de la escena pero, bueno, resistió. Tenía que admitirlo, aquello fue valiente; pocas personas soportan ver cómo le abren la cabeza a otra sabiendo que eso es exactamente lo que le sucedería después.

Pocas personas…

―Bueno, esto es cada vez menos inusual.

La cabeza de Yuratchka salió disparada hacia arriba, tan rápido que todos los objetos a su alrededor se desdibujaron, y miró directamente hacia el tipo de la cerveza, parado ahí, delante de él, con una sonrisa altanera permanentemente tatuada en su rostro. Se deslizó en el asiento frente a él y le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear.

―¿Me estás siguiendo? ―inquirió Yuri lentamente, masticando las palabras.

No podía apartar los ojos del canadiense. Era la primera vez que lo veía con suficiente luz como para examinar su rostro, calcular su estatura, analizar ese corte de cabello tan feo, que en otros seguramente se vería ridículo, pero que en él parecía encajar perfectamente, igual que sus tatuajes estúpidos o el suéter rojo con una hoja de maple blanca en el centro. Era, sorprendentemente, más normal de lo que parecía en la oscuridad. Un muchacho cualquiera, de entre diecisiete a diecinueve años, de cabello negro muy oscuro, con la piel de un tono bronceado natural demasiado anormal en un canadiense. Era guapo, y se notaba claramente que lo sabía; cada poro de su cuerpo gritaba "mírame."

―Lo creas o no, hadita, esto ha sido una mera coincidencia ―se encogió de hombro, mirando a la mesera que se acercaba con una sonrisa radiante―. Serías muy suertudo si yo te estuviera siguiendo por todo el país.

Yuri bufó, molesto. La camarera llegó hasta ellos y lo miró sorprendida, pero de inmediato cambió su gesto en una sonrisa.

―Oh, no sabías que estabas esperando a alguien ―miró al tipo de la cerveza, quien le guiñó un ojo, y ella se sonrojó―. ¿Vas a pedir algo? Para juntarlo a la cuenta.

―Yo ya terminé ―declaró Yuratchka, poniéndose de pie.

El otro lo agarró de la mano derecha con suavidad y lo miró a la cara, como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, y le hizo un puchero triste, que encajaba perfectamente con su cara.

―¿Ya te vas? Pero si acabo de llegar. ¿Tan mal te hizo esperar por esta cita?

Yuri cayó a la silla, como si lo hubieran empujado de golpe. La mesera hizo un ruidito de ahogo, entre sorpresa y deleite, y barboteó una risita boba.

―¿Son pareja? Oh, vaya, y yo creyendo que estabas coqueteando contigo ―farfulló ella, mirando a Yuratchka con una disculpa en los ojos―. Venga, les voy a traer un par de malteadas de fresa, como disculpa, por cuenta de la casa. Me lo descontarán de mi salario pero no importa, son solo diez dólares. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Yuri mantuvo la mirada fija en el tipo de la cerveza mientras ella se iba, correteando como si volviera a ser una niña de cinco años, de vuelta a la cocina. El canadiense se rio, inclinándose sobre la mesa y apoyando los codos sobre ella, divertido.

―Qué chica más dulce.

―Sólo nos hemos visto tres putas veces, contando esta ―lo cortó rápidamente. Ya lo sentía, la rabia, llenándole las entrañas y subiéndole por la garganta como si fuera veneno―. No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme como si fuéramos cercanos.

El tipo de la cerveza ladeó la cabeza, tranquilo, disfrutando del enojo de Yuri como si le hiciera gracia. Enredó sus pies con los suyos debajo de la mesa, deteniendo su intento de darle una patada y luego salir huyendo.

―Dos de esas tres veces intentaste golpearme, una cortarme la garganta y probablemente también cortarme en pedazos. Eh, y que no se te olvide que vi cómo asesinabas a dos personas.

―Como si tú no hubieras tenido planeado hacerlo también.

Ni siquiera lo negó.

―Y luego de eso follamos ―le recordó también.

Yuri no lo había olvidado. Claro que no, era la segunda vez en su vida que había tenido sexo con alguien; eso no es algo que se olvida fácil. El primero había sido un amigo, el año anterior, un chico kazajo cuyas sonrisas aparecían una vez cada diez lunas pero cuando lo hacía era como contemplar el sol directamente. Tenía diecisiete y estaba listo para marcharse a la universidad, y su futuro era tan brillante como lo era él mismo. Se habían conocido de la manera más patética, cuando Yuri había intentado robar una bolsa de pan de molde en la tienda de la cuadra. La cámara lo había atrapado, claro, y el dueño lo estaba maldiciendo de todas las maneras posibles, cuando el muchacho simplemente se acercó y dijo que él era su primo ―porque, claro, a Yuri se le notaba de lejos que venía de Kazajistán y no de Rusia―, que él pagaría por lo que sea que había tomado y que se disculpaba con él. Después, como si no fuera obvio que Yuri era un delincuente, lo invitó a su casa, un cuchitril del tamaño justo para una persona sola, para que no tuviera que andar por la calle robando para comer.

Desde que había muerto su abuelo, aquello había sido la cosa más amable que habían hecho por él jamás.

Vivieron juntos por varios meses, hasta que Otabek tuvo que viajar a Boston para comenzar la universidad. Nunca habían sido novios como tal, jamás se le ocurrió a alguno de los dos arruinar su amistad con algo como un título o un beso, así que cuando pasó, fue el punto final de su relación. Al día siguiente se separaron y Yuri no lo había vuelto a ver. No tenía idea de a qué universidad había ido, su dirección, si le estaba yendo bien o no, y la verdad es que lo prefería así. Otabek era demasiado bueno, demasiado irreal; prefería mantenerlo lejos de sí mismo, antes de que terminara dañándolo de una manera u otra, ya fuera física o emocionalmente.

A veces lo extrañaba, pero estaba mejor sin él.

―¿Y qué? ―espetó, agrio, con los dedos crispados encima de la mesa de metal―. Solo fue una vez, no es como si hubiera significado algo.

―Claro que no ―contestó, y no dijo nada más.

Yuri vio que la mesera regresaba, así que se puso de pie. Dejó veinte dólares en la mesa, debajo de su plato a medio comer, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

―¡Jean-Jaques Leroy! ―dijo el tipo de la cerveza, sin moverse de donde estaba, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Yuri le escuchara.

―¡No me interesa!

No había pasado ni media hora cuando Yuri abordó un tren que lo sacara de aquél lugar.

* * *

 _Emporia, Virginia_

Los bosques que bordeaban la Ruta 95 comenzaban a perder su verdor, y apenas estaban a principio de septiembre. Yuri caminaba de prisa, empapado de pies a cabeza por la lluvia que caía como si el cielo se estuviera derritiendo. Dentro de una, tal vez media hora, el sol desaparecería por completo oculto detrás del horizonte, y él no tenía idea de cuántos kilómetros le hacían falta para llegar al pueblo. ¿Cuatro, cinco?, ¿veinte, treinta y cinco? ¿Cien, doscientos, mil? ¿Un día entero? Lo mejor era continuar.

Había viajado hasta ahí en autostop, su último conductor una mujer de entre treinta y ocho a cuarenta y dos que intentó propasarse con él. Creyó que diciéndole que tenía una casa, una cama caliente y comida para lograría llevárselo e intercambiar todo por sexo. Creyó. Cualquier otra persona, considerando su situación, lo hubiera hecho, pero él ni siquiera se sintió tentado. Era gay; lo más que podría hacerle era besarla, y eso si estuviera dispuesto, y no lo estaba. Decidió bajarse del coche, en medio de la carretera, antes de matarla. Esa mujer era una enferma, una miserable; prefería mil veces llegar a pie hasta el pueblo a tener que soportar un minuto más con las manos de esa asquerosa intentando meterse entre sus piernas.

La bolsa de su abuelo pesaba más de lo acostumbrado a causa del agua, pero no podía parar. Le quedaban pocos minutos de luz, tenía que aprovecharlos hasta extenderlos al máximo. Su suéter mangas largas, estampado con el diseño de un tigre de bengala, era demasiado delgado para cubrirlo del implacable frío, incluso por encima de la chaqueta; era la misma chaqueta que había robado en Wadena, hacía unos meses atrás. Ya comenzaba a descoserse de los bolsillos, pero necesitarían quemársela encima para que lograra quitársela o desecharla.

El motor de un auto cerca lo obligó a orillarse, aunque ya estuviera casi adentro del bosquecillo. El conductor le lanzó un bocinazo.

―Ya, ya me orillé ―escupió, irritado.

El coche volvió a pitarle, insistente, reduciendo la velocidad paulatinamente hasta alcanzarlo.

―¡Vete al diablo, ya estoy en la orilla!

―¡También es un placer verte, hada de los bares y las cafeterías!

Yuri no volteó, ni siquiera por la sorpresa; siguió caminando, ignorando el auto negro que ya comenzaba a hacérsele familiar a estas alturas, seguro de quién era el que hablaba. Nadie más en todo el país le llamaba de esa manera aparte del tipo de la cerveza.

Jean-Jaques Leroy.

―¡La vez pasada te fuiste sin decirme tu nombre! ―gritó sin detenerse, conduciendo a la velocidad de un kilómetro por hora―. ¡Podría llamarte de otra forma pero, eh, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo!

―¡Entonces simplemente no lo hagas, maldito imbécil! ¡Deja de seguirme o voy a matarte!

La lluvia dificultaba hablar o escuchar nada, pero la carcajada que lanzó Jean-Jaques Leroy fue tan alta que logró escucharla aun por encima del ronroneo atronador que esta producía.

―¡Te creería más si dejaras de verte tan adorable cada vez que lo dices!

Yuri sintió cómo le ardía la cara debajo de la insistente capa de agua fría. Odiaba que le dijeran adorable, lo hacía sentir como un niño ―tenía quince años, había dejado de ser un niño hace años.

―¡¿Qué haces aquí entonces, si no me estás siguiendo?! ¡Eres un acosador pervertido! ¡Déjame en paz! ―el sol había bajado más mientras hablaban. Ya casi no podía ver más allá del bosque.

Jean-Jaques detuvo finalmente el auto, inclinándose sobre el asiento del copiloto y abriendo la puerta de un tirón, sin importarle que se mojara el interior.

―Sube ―ordenó.

―No.

El canadiense puso los ojos en blanco, torciendo las comisuras de la boca.

―¡No seas obstinado, hada de los bares! ¡Entra al maldito auto antes de que te resfríes, o algo peor!

―¡No, muérete! ¡No pienso subirme a un auto contigo!

―¡Vamos, no pienso hacerte nada! ¡No llegarás a ningún lado caminando durante la noche! ¡No seas estúpido!

Yuri continuó caminando, pero se detuvo al cabo del tercer paso. Qué sentido tenía; el imbécil ese tenía un auto, seguramente lo seguiría hasta el final de la carretera, sin importar cuánto avanzara o incluso si se metía en el bosque para evitarlo ―cosa que no haría, había escuchado historias aterradoras de monstruos ocultos en los bosques de Virginia y él no sería otra víctima. Además, el idiota tenía razón: no llegaría a ningún lado caminando esa noche y, al parecer, tampoco pararía de llover dentro de un buen rato. Bien podría hacerle señas a cualquier otro coche pero, a decir verdad, no valía la pena.

Bufó en voz alta, reprimiendo el deseo de agitar el puño hacia el cielo con enojo por hacerle esto, y se subió en el maldito auto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

―Listo. ¿Estás contento? Acosador de mierda ―escupió.

Estaba calado hasta los huesos, con la ropa, el cabello y la maleta chorreando agua como si todavía estuviera debajo de la lluvia. El interior del coche estaba caliente gracias a la calefacción, pero tardaría años en calentarse con todos esos trapos mojados encima.

Jean-Jaques Leroy se rio, satisfecho, y puso el motor en marcha.

―Ya te lo dije, no te estoy siguiendo. Mi mundo no gira entorno a ti, hada de los bares.

Yuri dio un golpe sordo en la guantera.

―¡Deja de llamarme así, maldita sea! ―bramó.

El otro se rio como si le hiciera gracia su berrinche.

―Dime tu nombre y dejaré de hacerlo.

Cómo quería sacar la navaja oxidada de su maleta y abrirle la garganta.

―Al diablo, no somos nada, no tengo que decírtelo ―refunfuñó, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo y apoyando el rostro en la ventana. Miró fijamente el paisaje diluido, en silencio, solo cortado por el ruido del motor y la respiración de ambos. Después de un minuto, habló―: Yuratchka Plisetsky. Yuri.

Jean-Jaques hizo un ruido hondo, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración sin saberlo.

―Pues bueno, hasta en el nombre se te ve lo ruso ―declaró.

Yuri intentó golpearlo, lanzando el puño a ciegas hacia su rostro sin verdaderas fuerzas. El otro le detuvo la mano, riendo suavemente entre dientes.

―¡Y qué! ¡Tú ni siquiera eres francés!

Yuratchka se soltó bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado. El sol se había ocultado definitivamente, levantando un muro duro e impenetrable de oscuridad. Los faros del auto de Jean-Jaques era lo único que permitía un poco de visibilidad en aquella carretera semi vacía. Bien podría abrir la puerta y lanzarse, pero era estúpido, peligroso y arriesgado. No valía la pena.

―¿Sabes que voy a matarte a la primera provocación? ―le advirtió Yuri, sin mirarlo.

―No si yo te mato primero ―fue la misma respuesta que le había dado aquella vez Illinois. Si fue intencional o no, no tenía idea. Permanecieron en silencio por otro minuto completo antes de que Jean-Jaques dijera―. ¿Tienes algún lugar al que quieras ir?

* * *

:D Bien, hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado, y sobre todo hayan entendido; me costó un montón escribir este capítulo, y eso que lo tenía todo en mi cabeza :u.

No les prometo actualización rápida, menos ahora que regreso a trabajar el martes, pero sí puedo asegurarles que los capítulos van a ser largos para compensar las tardanzas.

¡Besos!

`v`)/


	3. La noche más larga de nuestras vidas

He estado muy ocupada estas últimas semanas, incluso enferma, y cada vez que intentaba sentarme y escribir lo único que quería era volver a la cama y quedarme tiesa. Como sea, muchas gracias por su apoyo :D, me hacen infinitamente feliz.

Este iba a ser un capítulo largo, larguísimo, del tipo "más largo que la maldá", pero luego me di cuenta que si lo hacía largo, no podría actualizar hasta el lunes de la próxima semana, así que lo dividí en dos. Espero que no les moleste D:

Como siempre, les pido disculpa por los errores; no tuve tiempo de corregirlos D:

 **Yuri! on Ice** es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y el Estudio MAPPA. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas retorcidas y, ohdioses, esta sí que es una de ellas.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** este fanfic contiene violencia gráfica, además de la narración detallada de situaciones que no son del agrado de todos los lectores ( **asesinatos** , **mutilación** , **desmembramiento** , **blood!kink** y un largo etcétera) y lenguaje muy fuerte. Recomiendo que si no te gustan estos temas, regreses a la página anterior y busques algo más de tu gusto, Fanfiction está lleno de buenísimas historias para disfrutar, ¡encuentra la tuya!

* * *

II

La noche más larga de nuestras vidas

 _Emporia, Virginia_

―Si sigues con esa ropa puesta te vas a resfriar.

La voz de Jean-Jacques sonó fresca, como pasta de dientes en una quemadura de aceite caliente, pero Yuri no se inmutó; continuó arisco, con la mirada fija en la ventana, hacia el impenetrable muro negro y verdoso de la noche, tiritando de frío dentro de su ropa. La carretera oscura, únicamente iluminada por los faros del carro, se extendía ante ellos como un mar hecho de brea, brillante e inestable a causa de la lluvia, pero el canadiense conducía lo bastante prudente como para no matarlos en un accidente.

Yuri deseó lo maldijo entre dientes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se distrajera un momento y terminaran estrellándose contra un árbol.

―Necesitas entrar en calor pronto ―volvió a decir, sin apartar los ojos del camino―. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

―Vete al diablo, hijo de puta.

Jean-Jacques soltó una sola carcajada, profunda, como una bocanada de aire limpio, y el sonido que produjo fue parecido al de un espejo al romperse.

―Vamos, solo estoy tratando de ser amigable, eh. No tienes que sacarme los dientes para saber que muerdes, ¿eh, hadita?

―"Eh, eh, eh" ―farfulló Yuratchka, haciendo un intento pobre de imitar su acento―; pareces disco rayado. ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan canadiense?

JJ esbozó una sonrisilla torcida, llena de sorna.

―¿Qué puedo decir?, amo mi patria. Golpéame y sangraré sirope de arce.

Tomándole la palabra, Yuri le dio un puñetazo en el hombro derecho, con todas sus fuerzas, sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

―No veo que sangres.

Jean-Jacques desvió la mirada de la carretera para mirarlo, un momento, sólo por dos segundos, pero aunque sus ojos azul sucio parecieron casi negros en la oscuridad de la noche, Yuri sintió como un escalofrío le estremeció la espalda. Fue de repente, como un relámpago: un ramalazo de excitación le atravesó los huesos, como si quisiera romperle la columna, y lo recorrió desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los pies. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los del canadiense, olvidándose de todo lo demás, incluso de su ropa empapada, su piel helada o de la carretera. Se olvidó de que tenía que respirar.

Entonces el instante se acabó y un bocinazo detrás de ellos los hizo desviar la mirada.

―Como sea ―continuó JJ, mirando los parabrisas como si fueran la cosa más interesante de la tierra―, tú tampoco te ves muy estadounidense que digamos. Todo en ti grita "hada rusa" como si fuera un cartel de neón sobre tu cabeza.

Yuri giró la cabeza en su dirección y puso los ojos en blanco.

―Es porque no soy americano, идиот ―esbozó una sonrisa diminuta, torciendo apenas las comisuras de la boca. Se sentía tan bien hablar en su lengua materna; era como tener diez años otra vez, sentado en la pequeñísima mesa del comedor con su abuelo, comiendo _pirozhki_ hasta hartarse.

Jean-Jacques se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, como atraído por el sonido de su voz. Fue algo involuntario, casi imperceptible, pero Yuri lo notó.

―De verdad, eres toda una caja de sorpresas, hadita.

―Я люблю вы не понимаете, так что я могу позвонить вам как вы, повинуясь неумолимому инстинкту, без отмечает даже

JJ enarcó ambas cejas, como esperando algún tipo de traducción, y su aspecto confundido resultó tan cómico y ridículo que Yuratchka se echó a reír; al principio fue una risita, casi un jadeo, pero luego estalló en su pecho como una burbuja y se expandió en forma de carcajadas, fuertes, estremecedoras, del tipo que te hacen doler todo el cuerpo. Se sujetó el estómago y se retorció en su asiento, ahogándose con su propia saliva, con la cabeza apoyada en el tablero del coche, hasta que las risas fueron remitiendo poco a poco hasta terminar convirtiéndose en estornudos.

Jean-Jacques lo miró tranquilo, sin aminorar el curso de su viejo Nissan Sentra, y luego lanzó un silbido.

―Así que el hada puede reír, eh.

Yuri quiso refutar, decirle algo, pero no podía parar de estornudar. Sentía el frío nuevamente, calándole los huesos, clavándosele en la piel como un millón de agujas. Sintió ganas de arrancarse el pellejo a tiras, como si fuera cinta adhesiva, solamente con tal de quitarse semejante sensación de encima.

―Te lo dije, te ibas a resfriar ―añadió JJ, su tono de voz delatando cuán encantado estaba de, por esta vez, ser él quien tuviera la última palabra entre los dos―. Vamos, quítate la ropa.

―Vete al diablo… ―estornudo, temblor, estornudo― Jean-Jacques. No tienes que decir qué hacer.

―Es JJ.

―Vete… al… diablo.

La lluvia sonaba como un millón de balas delgadas sobre el techo del auto, todas cayendo al mismo tiempo, creando un muro de ruido sordo y uniforme entre los dos durante los silencios. Jean condujo un buen rato más mientras Yuri estornudaba y se estremecía, temblando tanto que parecía como si hubiera entrado en shock. Con suerte, pensó Yuratchka entre espasmo y espasmo, acabaría muriendo de hipotermia antes de salir del coche y culparía a JJ por no llevarlo a tiempo al hospital, metiendo a ese hijo de puta a la cárcel, o mejor, deportándolo de vuelta a su amado Canadá, donde la gente sangraba sirope de arce y trataban a los alces como si fueran sus dioses.

―Hadita, ¿me harías un favor? Sígueme la corriente.

El brillante letrero de neón rojo de un bar llamó la atención de Yuri cuando levantó la cabeza, todavía con la tos fría pegada a la garganta, haciéndose más grande conforme Jean-Jacques reducía la velocidad hasta terminar conduciendo lentamente a la orilla. Era idéntico a muchos otros por fuera, un lugar de mala muerte, del tipo que solo van los desgraciados, borrachos, viajeros y sin casas; Yuratchka los conocía perfectamente, ya que él encajaba en todas esas etiquetas, y los lugares como ese eran de los pocos sitios donde podía meterse a beber sin que a nadie le importara una mierda si era legal, estadounidense, alcohólico o huérfano.

 _«El pozo del Rey Arthur»_ , rezaba el letrero. Pues bueno, ahora resulta que la gente de ese pueblucho se sentía inglesa. Y medieval.

―Hey.

No se había dado cuenta cuándo Jean-Jacques había bajado la ventana. Estiró el cuello, intentando ver con quién demonios estaba hablando, apenas distinguiendo una figura larguirucha y amarillenta a través la densa cortina de la lluvia.

―Chicos, ¿necesitan un aventón? ―dijo, esbozando una sonrisa enorme, desbordante de amabilidad. Vaya idiota.

El ―o _los_ , ya no sabía nada― muchacho masculló algo ininteligible por encima del chaparrón, y entonces la puerta trasera del auto se abrió, dejando a su paso a tres chicos, todos adolescentes, que se apretujaron como sardinas en el asiento de atrás.

El cabreo se apoderó de Yuri de inmediato. ¿Por qué diablos les daba aventón a esos idiotas? Ninguno pasaba de los dieciocho, estaban empapados por la lluvia y todos estaban tan borrachos que el hedor del alcohol los rodaba como un aura. Uno de ellos, el del suéter amarillo, tenía una enorme mancha de vómito en la ropa, como si se hubiera intoxicado tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la bilis se le subió por la garganta.

Eran unos miserables.

―Jean-Jacques, qué demonios…

―Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿sí? ―lo interrumpió el canadiense, poniendo el motor nuevamente en marcha―. Él es mi amigo Yuratchka, parece una hadita delicada, pero no lo es; habla como camionero de Nueva York.

Uno de los subnormales se gorjeó una risa, un sonido gangoso y horroroso, como si se estuviera ahogando. JJ también se rio, aunque fue una risa hueca, carente de diversión.

―Tu hada está como para follársela ―declaró otro, el de suéter amarillo, con la voz igual de líquida y perdida que su amigo―. Oye, Clark, a que no está buena el hada.

Clark, el que no había dicho ni hecho nada, ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Yuri y cabeceó lentamente, ido, más inconsciente que otra cosa. Parecía a medio camino entre seguir vivo a convertirse en un cadáver.

―Oye, hada, ¿me la chupas? ―preguntó el del amarillo.

Yuratchka sintió cómo el cabreo se estiraba, se regaba por sus venas y se transformaba en otra cosa, algo rojo, brillante, que le quemaba las entrañas y le subía hasta garganta como si fuera fuego líquido. Se agazapó en su asiento, listo para saltar hacia atrás y arrancarle la lengua con los dientes desnudos como si fuera un animal, y entonces sintió la mano de Jean-Jacques sujetándole la muñeca izquierda con fuerza, deteniéndolo por los pelos.

―Tranquilo ―lo instó, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera, esbozando otra sonrisa, una nueva, llena de arrogancia y autoconfianza, el tipo de sonrisa que dice que él es el rey del mundo y todos los demás unos idiotas. Todos, excepto Yuri―. Ya casi llegamos.

Yuratchka estuvo a punto de matarlo. Sintió sus dedos crisparse, clavándose como garras en el relleno del asiento, y se apartó del agarre del otro con brusquedad. Se acomodó en su sitio, con la vista nublada por la ira, con la necesidad de verlo todo hecho pedazos rugiendo dentro de su cuerpo, y se apoyó contra la ventana, dejando su vista vagar por el paisaje sin realmente ver nada.

Jean-Jacques se desvió de la ruta principal, introduciéndose en una carretera estrecha que se adentraba en el bosque, tan espeso que la lluvia se convirtió apenas en una ligera llovizna. Los tres borrachos lucían como si finalmente el alcohol los hubiera vencido, echados en el asiento como si fueran una pila de cadáveres a medio descomponer, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca torcida en una mueca asquerosa.

Deseó matarlos.

―Aquí ―declaró JJ, frenado suavemente y apagando el motor―. Llegamos.

Se habían detenido en medio de ninguna parte, al final de aquel camino polvoriento y olvidado, rodeado por kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque. Yuri empujó la puerta y salió del carro, con la sangre hirviendo, listo para atacar. Respiró el aire frío y húmedo, tan característico de Virginia, saturándose del olor a moho y hierba mojaba que lo rodeaba todo como si fuera una presencia física. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, apenas iluminado por los escasos y débiles rayos de luna que se colaban por entre las copas, acompañados de la gélida y perenne lluvia que, contra todo pronóstico, intentaba abrirse paso hasta donde ellos estaban.

Escuchó cómo Jean-Jacques abría la puerta y se giró, viéndolo salir del auto y estirarse como si fuera un gato. Yuri recordó cuánto le encantaban los gatos. Pensó que si fuera una persona diferente, como el resto, tal vez toda esa situación le resultaría espeluznante, de pesadilla, pero después de todo lo que había vivido, y todo lo que había hecho… ¿cómo podía tenerle miedo a la muerte?

―Ah ―suspiró JJ―, estoy tan tenso.

Yuratchka se cruzó de brazos, viéndolo remolonear, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la densa oscuridad. La maleta de su abuelo permanecía en su hombro derecho, como un peso seguro y familiar.

―¿Se puede saber a qué demonios me has traído hasta aquí? ―espetó, su voz tan dura como el acero―. Si no me gusta tu respuesta juro que voy a matarte.

Jean-Jacques se rio, todo encanto y autoconfianza, acercándose a Yuri con los pies ligeros, como si no estuviera pisando siquiera el suelo.

―Siempre pensando en matarme. ¡Nos hemos visto tres veces, ya somos casi familia, eh! ―agarró un mechón suelto del cabello de Yuri entre los dedos, a lo que este le dio un manotazo―. Dime, ¿cómo lo harías?

―Te cortaría la garganta ―la mirada del otro quemaba. La sentía pegada a la piel del cuello, igual al sudor frío, como si fuera veneno―. Te abriría el cuello en vertical, tan lento, para ver cómo peleas por respirar hasta que te ahogues con tu propia sangre.

Jean-Jacques lanzó un silbido de aprecio, igual que había hecho la segunda vez que se vieron, hacía varios meses atrás.

―Qué detalle, una muerte muy benévola, casi poética ―volvió a tomar el mechón entre sus dedos, dándole vueltas como si fuera un rizo―. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo haría yo?

Yuri volvió a darle un golpe, alejándolo con brusquedad.

―La verdad, me importa una mierda.

―Te hundiría el cuchillo aquí ―llevó sus dedos, los mismo con los que había sostenido su cabello, al hombro de Yuri, ahí donde la clavícula y el cuello se juntan. Los clavó suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, luego los apartó tan rápido que Yuratchka pensó que se lo había imaginado―. Un solo corte, y nada más.

Yuri tomó una profunda inhalación, tragándose a duras penas el asqueroso tufo a bosque mojado. La ropa, igual de empapada que antes, se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

―¿Qué, no piensas romperme nada?, ¿crees que no lo soportaría?

Jean-Jacques se rio, sin ápice de burla, solo una risa ronca, áspera, de camaradería. Su piel bronceada parecía cobre en la oscuridad.

―Yo sé que puedes aguantarlo, eh ―replicó JJ, desviando la mirada hacia el auto, donde uno de los tres borrachos había abierto la puerta y se inclinó a vomitar―, pero no por eso deberías hacerlo. Te mereces una muerte mejor que esa, hada, y yo quiero dártela. Pero a _ellos_ no.

Yuri sintió el peso familiar de la bolsa de su abuelo sobre el hombro, siempre presente, y fue consciente de cómo sus músculos se tensaban, igual a las cuerdas de una guitarra demasiado estiradas. La adrenalina, abrasadora como una ola de fuego, se levantó y barrió todo debajo de piel, como si fuera una avalancha. Alzó la mirada al cielo, permitiendo que las gotas heladas le bañaran el rostro, y sostuvo la respiración durante un segundo.

Después, todo sucedió muy lento, como si lo viera a través de una pantalla.

Jean-Jacques se alejó de él, avanzando a zancadas largas, rápidas, hasta donde estaba el muchacho ebrio vomitando, y lo pateó en el lado izquierdo del rostro. Fue un golpe seco, como si pateara un balón de fútbol, y la cabeza del idiota revotó como si estuviera hueca. Se balanceó pesadamente y cayó al suelo, como un saco de patatas, donde gimoteó y se estremeció de dolor.

Yuratchka vio a otro de los tipos salir del auto, el de suéter amarillo, empujándose fuera por la puerta derecha. Parecía perdido, igual a un niño que le suelta la mano a su madre en medio del Walmart. Avanzó hasta él a pasos rápidos, deteniéndolo antes de que se alejara demasiado del coche, y lo sujetó por el cabello, para luego estampar su cabeza contra el capó. Lo hizo una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que escuchó el crujido de la nariz al romperse y el borracho jadeaba ruidosamente, intentando sin éxito respirar.

Yuri lo soltó, dejándolo caer de frente contra el metal, y se rascó el cuero cabelludo. Sintió más que vio a Jean-Jacques arrastrando al otro chico, amarrado por los pies con una cuerda como si fuera ganado, y luego volviendo a la parte de atrás del carro, al maletero. Lo abrió y rebuscó algo dentro, levantando un ruido molesto de cacharros siendo removidos, así que Yuratchka lo ignoró. Se concentró en la maleta sobre su hombro entonces, colocándola encima del capó y deslizando el cierre, deteniéndose a sopesar con cuál cuchillo sería mejor matar ese muchacho.

Un toquecito en su hombro derecho lo hizo alzar la cabeza, con un puñal delgado y largo envuelto alrededor de los dedos.

―Tranquila, hadita ―murmuró Jean-Jacques. Extendió una palanca de cambios en su dirección, esbozando una media sonrisa―. Las damas primero.

Yuri se la arrebató, con la ira estallando detrás de sus ojos, debajo de su piel, en el centro de su pecho. Sostuvo el puñal entre los dientes, rodeando al borracho de amarillo y dándole un puntapié en el rostro, a ver si reaccionaba. El tipo se agitó, resollando pesadamente por la boca, girando sobre sí mismo para comenzar a gatear en dirección opuesta a la suya. Estaba huyendo, pero no parecía realmente consciente de lo que hacía; era más bien una reacción natural, propia del instinto, que lo invitaba a escapar de cualquiera cosa que provocara dolor.

El asco lo invadió. Era un miserable.

Tomó impulso, empuñando la palanca con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y golpeó el fémur izquierdo del borracho con ella. El hueso se rompió; produjo un sonido raro, seco, más parecido al de una tubería al romperse que al de la madera. El tipo lanzó un alarido de dolor, un ruido ronco y desesperado, como el de un animal herido; colapsó contra el suelo, ensuciándose con la tierra y la hierba húmeda, e intentó sostenerse la pierna rota, con el rostro apoyado en las hojas.

Yuri lo agarró del cabello, clavándole las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, y lo arrastró de vuelta al capó del cauto, donde lo estrelló de cara contra el parabrisas. Otra vez, sintió más que vio a JJ acercándose a él por su derecha, con unos de los tipos agarrado por el brazo, arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba; era el mismo imbécil que se había reído cuando Jean lo llamó "hada", el mismo que lucía como si le estuvieran licuando las entrañas. El borracho pataleaba, peleando inútilmente por zafarse del agarre del otro, aun cuando ya tenía un golpe abierto en el pómulo izquierdo y la boca reventada.

―Le gusta pelear ―explicó Jean-Jacques cuando estuvo a su lado, encogiéndose de hombros ante el golpe que tenía en el borde de los labios. estiró la mano en dirección a su boca, empuñando el cuchillo que mantenía entre los dientes, y entonces lo miró a los ojos. Por un segundo parecieron de la misma altura―. ¿Puedo?

Yuri dudó, pero luego lo soltó.

JJ se movió con rapidez, tanto que hubiera resultado difícil seguirle el ritmo de no haber estado mirándolo tan fijamente: un momento atrás, tenía la mano a escasos centímetros de su cara; después, giró la muñeca sobre el cuello del sujeto y enterró el puñal en su cuello, exactamente en el mismo punto que dijo que lo haría cuando lo matara.

Yuratchka sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía entero, un temblor tremendo, sacudiéndolo de pies a cabeza. Todavía tenía la piel húmeda por la ropa, y la lluvia se las había ingeniado para colarse entre los árboles, ligera pero constante, y aun así, se sintió como si estuviera en llamas.

El borracho de la risa lanzó un grito de dolor, profundo, agónico, e intentó con más ímpetu quitarse a JJ de encima, pero este retiró el filo y se lo clavó nuevamente, esta vez en hombro. El tipo se agitó, llevando las manos a la herida sangrante de su cuello, aunque a duras penas pudiera llegar hacer nada. Yuri se concentró en el idiota en sus manos, un desperdicio de sangre y huesos que ni siquiera se esforzaba por luchar. Lo arrastró nuevamente hacia el suelo, donde el muy imbécil intentó sostenerse la pierna inservible e impulsarse hacia dentro del bosque con una mano.

―Eres un gusano miserable ―escupió Yuri, pateándolo en la rodilla derecha―. ¿Para esto te emborrachas tanto, para quedar así de inútil? Eres un desperdicio de aire.

―¿Seguro que puede escucharte? ―inquirió Jean-Jacques, divertido por el monólogo.

Yuratchka lanzó un salivazo al rostro del muchacho.

―Me importa una mierda.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, clavándole las rodillas en la espalda el ebrio inútil, y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El muchacho farfulló un quejido, dolorido, y prorrumpió en una ola de vómito repentino, tan fuerte que salpicó a Yuri en las manos antes de que pudiera retirarlas.

Aquello lo sobrepasó.

Estampó la palanca contra su cráneo con todo el impulso que fue capaz de acumular, sintiendo en su propia carne el impacto del extremo puntiagudo en el hueso. Produjo un sonido extraño, como si destapara una lata, y la sangre le salpicó en el rostro igual que hubiera hecho una cerveza al ser agitada.

Lo hizo de nuevo, y luego otra vez, y otra más, hasta que sintió el brazo entumecido y la cabeza del borracho no era más que una mancha roja desparramada en la tierra.

―Impresionante ―seguido de un silbido de aprecio.

Yuri se puso de pie, pasándose el dorso de la mano por el rostro, quitándose los restos de lo que solían ser los sesos del sujeto; eran un montón de pedacitos rosados, bulbosos y gelatinosos, como bolsas de sangre cubiertas con plástico del grueso. Se acercó hasta donde estaba JJ, también con las manos cubiertas de sangre y el cuerpo de borracho de la risa a sus pies; tenía la mandíbula abierta, desencajada, como si lo hubieran cortado desde el nacimiento de una oreja hasta la otra. Se veía claramente el túnel de su garganta, expuesta hasta donde alcanzaba la vista como si la hubiera abierto igual a como él deseaba poder hacerlo con el canadiense.

Era el sueño de todos los dentistas, excepto porque la lengua no estaba.

―Ahora podrá reírse de todas las haditas que quiera ―dijo JJ, extendiendo las manos en su dirección: en la izquierda sostenía el cuchillo; en la derecha, la lengua―, ¿eh?

Yuri se rio; un sonido fácil, que le surgió desde el fondo del pecho, como hace algunas horas. Jean-Jacques también se rio, apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas y echándose hacia adelante para poderse sostener. Eran un par de enfermos, unos dementes, dos extraños que se habían visto en tres ocasiones y sentían que podían burlarse del mundo compartiendo una risa por un chiste estúpido, después de haber matado a dos desconocidos sin rostro. Si su mundo no fuera de la manera en que era, aquello le habría resultado retorcido, pero no era así, este era el mundo que conocía, este era el mundo en el que vivía, y si podía reírse por la lengua mutilada de un imbécil que se embriagaba tanto como para dejar que lo maten, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Se rieron y se rieron por varios minutos, bañándose en la lluvia fresca que se hacía más presente a cada momento que pasaba, hasta que Yuratchka suspiró y estiró los dedos, mirando en dirección al otro tipo, el de las piernas amarradas.

―¿Y este? ―preguntó.

A Jean-Jacques se le iluminó el rostro.

―Para ese tengo reservado algo especial.

Se guardó ambas cosas, el cuchillo y la lengua, en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y se encaminó a zancadas hacia el maletero de su auto. Yuri se acercó hasta donde había dejado olvidada la maleta de su abuelo, guardando ahí la palanca ensangrentada con las demás cosas: mudas de ropa, comida enlatada o sus preciados martillo y taladro, igual que otras herramientas. La navaja oxidada permanecía segura en el bolsillo de los laterales, oculta debajo de un montón de gasas, vendas y bolsitas de algodón. Consideró sacarla y tenerla en su bolsillo, solo en caso de que las cosas se pusieran engorrosas, pero al final desistió; no es como realmente le hiciera falta. Al menos, no por ahora.

Cerró la maleta y giró en dirección a JJ, que se acercaba en dirección a él con otra de sus sonrisas confiadas. Llegó hasta donde estaba y le lanzó algo pequeño, brillante y metálico, parecido a la lata de una cerveza.

―¿Y esto qué? ―preguntó Yuri, inspeccionando la etiqueta.

La sonrisa del canadiense se ensanchó.

―Esto, mi hada rusa, es tu regalo de Halloween.

Yuratchka puso los ojos en blanco. La lata decía "queroseno."

Jean-Jacques se encaminó hacia el muchacho semiconsciente, girándole el rostro con la punta del pie. El tipo tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, respirando bocanadas calientes con una rapidez excesiva, como si estuviera desesperado por el aire. Sus tobillos permanecían atados firmemente por la cuerda, lo suficientemente larga para arrastrarlo de un lado a otro como si fuera un animal que es llevado al matadero, mientras que sus dedos se mantenían crispados, enterrados profundamente en la tierra, como si hubiera luchado por incorporarse.

Lucía más como un muerto que otra cosa.

―Oye, ¿estás despierto? ―quiso saber JJ, dándole otro puntapié en el rostro. el tipo resopló, girando la cabeza lejos del zapato, boqueando como un pez―. Bien.

Jean-Jacques se agachó a un lado del borracho, desenterrándole una de las manos y sacando el cuchillo, envolviéndolo cuidadosamente en sus dedos. Rozó sus dientes con la punta del filo, como si estuviera probándolo, y después de sopesarlo un segundo, presionó la hoja contra las falanges del borracho y le cortó los dedos.

El tipejo dio un alarido, fuerte, el tipo de grito que es capaz de helarte la sangre, y se llevó su otra mano a la carne despedazada de la herida.

―Ahora sí está despierto, ¿eh, Yuri? ―Jean-Jacques enarcó las cejas varias veces, estallando en una risa.

Yuri le puso los ojos en blanco, torciendo la boca.

―¿Qué hago con esto? ―agitó la lata entre sus manos.

JJ se puso de pie, tronando sus dedos, y le tendió el mango del cuchillo, con el filo en su dirección, casi como si fuera una invitación.

Hubiera sido muy estúpido si cayera en eso.

―Haz lo que quieras.

Yuratchka se inclinó sobre el borracho, metiéndole los dedos en la boca y obligándolo a que la abriera, y abrió la lata de queroseno. El tipo volteó el rostro, luchando por apartarse, así que Yuri le clavó las uñas en la mandíbula y embutió a la fuerza la boca de la lata, vertiendo su contenido en la garganta del otro. Un jadeo forzoso, ahogado, peleó por salir del pecho del borracho, llevando su mano buena a las de Yuratchka, intentando quitárselas sin éxito. El intenso tufo del queroseno se levantó como un fantasma en medio del bosque, opacando el olor de la hierba mojada y descompuesta con la misma rapidez de la primavera.

Se puso de pie, alejándose del jadeante sujeto medio muerto a sus pies, y roció el resto del contenido sobre el cuerpo.

―Bien ―dijo, y se sorprendió de escuchar su voz tan excitada, intensa, desesperada, como aquella vez que tenía diez años y su abuelo lo había llevado a la pista de patinaje pública por primera vez―, ¿ahora qué?

Jean-Jacques le enseñó algo plateado, pequeño y cuadrado, y lo depositó en el centro de su mano. Sus dedos rozaron su piel con delicadeza, como si fuera una caricia, y Yuri sintió que estaba hirviendo.

―Ahora ―susurró, casi sin separar los labios―, laisse le feu.

Era un encendedor.

Yuri lo abrió, prendiendo una llama pequeña, una chispa, tan débil y delgada que apenas lograba iluminar más allá de sus propios dedos. La observó por un minuto entero, intrigado por el brillo amarillo con motas azules, preguntándose qué sentirían los pirómanos cada vez que tenían algo como eso en sus manos. ¿Los excitaba?, ¿los alegraba, los enloquecía? Probablemente nunca lo entendería.

Entonces lo lanzó sobre cuerpo del tipo.

Había tanta humedad a su alrededor, que Yuri realmente no creyó que se prendiera. Él mismo estaba empapado, con el agua corriéndole por el rostro como si estuviera llorando, helándole las yemas de los dedos, la punta de la nariz, los pómulos, las orejas, incluso las encías. Estaba tan húmedo y tan frío que Yuri sentía el tuétano de los huesos entumecidos, la médula congelada, los pulmones como si estuviera respirando hielo. Sabía que al día siguiente estaría enfermo hasta vomitar, como un desgraciado, tirado en alguna esquina de estación de tren cubierto de su propio vómito, esperando a morir. Lo sabía, lo entendía, y realmente no creyó que fuera a encenderse.

Así que cuando lo hizo, la explosión del combustible con el fuego lo dejó sin palabras.

Fue como un estallido, pequeño, concentrado, reducido únicamente en el cuerpo del tipo y lo que lo rodeaba, esparciendo las llamas rápidamente a través de sus extremidades. Al principio no hubo nada, solo un silencio enorme posterior a la ignición, pero entonces el borracho comenzó a gritar, fuerte, tan fuerte y tan alto que Yuri creyó que alguien lo escucharía y llegaría a ver qué estaba ocurriendo, pero allí no había nadie, nadie en kilómetros, sólo ellos tres y un montón de bosque solitario en medio de la noche.

El muchacho de sofocó con su propio grito, vomitando el queroseno que Yuratchka le había hecho tragar, expulsándolo como una erupción negra y grasosa, avivando aún más las flamas. Todo a su alrededor se llenó de un brillante color naranja, vivo, acompañado de la humareda espesa y negra que producía el cuerpo. Yuri escuchó el ruido de la carne al chamuscarse, como si fuera una barbacoa, seguido del chasquido de los huesos quebrándose, cediendo ante la fuerza del fuego, que ganaba terreno a una velocidad impresionante a través de la piel. El alarido continuó y continuó, ronco, insoportable, y el sujeto se retorció sobre sí mismo y peleó por quitarse las llamas, llevándose ambas manos al torso, rasgándose la camiseta como si quisiera abrirse el pecho de un tajo y jalarse el alma del cuerpo, lo que sea que detuviera semejante dolor.

Yuri lo miró y lo miró, sin poder desviar los ojos ni siquiera por un segundo, hipnotizado por la belleza de la escena. Era… hermoso. Espectacular, maravilloso, terrible, horroroso, imposible de mirar y al mismo tiempo de dejar de hacerlo. Sintió como si por primera vez entendiera por qué los pirómanos hacían lo que hacían, por qué los cristianos y los católicos quemaban a las personas en estacas, por qué los nazis metían a los judíos en hornos y los escuchaban gritar.

Le hacía recordar que estaba vivo, vivo de verdad, y eso le encantaba.

Escuchó la respiración pesada, intensa de Jean-Jacques por encima del grito interminable del miserable, y fue como si otra vez apenas se diera cuenta de sus acciones, como si lo mirara todo por medio de una pantalla. Se volteó hacia JJ, como si estuviera poseído, y lo sujetó del cuello, estampando su boca contra la del canadiense. Este le puso una mano en la espalda, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, besándolo como si se fuera a morir si no lo hacía, envolviendo sus labios con los suyos con una intensidad que rayaba en la fuerza bruta. Yuri se separó un segundo, clavándole los dientes en el labio inferior hasta reventarle la piel, gimiendo con hambre ante el sabor abrumador de la sangre estallando sobre su lengua. JJ también gimió, un ruido gutural y salvaje, como si fuera un animal, y enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de Yuratchka, obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

―No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte ―espetó Yuri, con la voz convertida en un ronco gañido.

El agarre en su cabello se apretó aún más.

―No más que yo.

Otro beso fue suficiente para callarlos, amoldando sus labios al ritmo del otro, como si fueran uno. Yuri le comió la boca al canadiense con ansias, pasando la lengua por la herida sangrante de sus labios, paladeando el óxido de la sangre y recorriendo la fila de sus dientes. JJ gemía en su boca, ruiditos ligeros y profundos, como si le costara concentrarse, como si fuera a volverse loco. Lo alzó sobre sus caderas, envolviendo las piernas de Yuratchka en si cintura, girándose en dirección al carro para acercarse dando tumbos, sin separar su boca de la del ruso. Yuri sintió cómo le chupaba la lengua, suave, una succión lenta, deliciosa, el tipo de sensación que te hace creer que tienes los huesos hechos de mantequilla.

Jean-Jacques lo sentó sobre el capó, cuyo color negro se había difuminado a causa de la llama naranja brillante, que vibraba como si todavía fuera una persona más en aquel lugar. Con una desesperación salvaje, JJ le levantó la el suéter hasta donde este se lo permitió y se separó de su boca, comenzando a dejar un reguero de besos húmedos por el pecho de Yuri, clavando los dientes en sus pezones, en su abdomen, en la piel de la cresta de sus caderas. Yuratchka gimió en voz alta, dejando caer la cabeza contra la dura carrocería, con los ojos tan blancos que creyó que se le quedarían permanentemente detrás de las cuencas.

―Voy a devorarte ―advirtió el canadiense, abriéndole el botón del pantalón con los dientes.

Yuri se pasó la lengua por los labios.

―Deja de hablar y hazlo de una maldita vez.

Una vez JJ lo despojó de la ropa, el choque de temperatura entre su piel y el metal le quitó el aliento. Siseó entre dientes, esforzándose por acostumbrarse al cambio; era como tener un trozo de hielo pegado a la espalda. Respiró profundamente, aspirando el fiero olor a carne quemada y queroseno hasta que le dolieron los pulmones, y luego lo soltó de golpe, aturdido por la caricia húmeda y caliente de la boca de Jean-Jacques en su polla. Yuratchka miró hacia abajo, hallando al canadiense con el rostro enterrado entre sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados y su verga en los labios.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, la visión de aquello lo sobrecogió.

―¡Oh, maldición! ―exclamó, con la voz rota.

JJ lo chupó con gentileza, deslizando la lengua por toda su longitud y luego volviendo a tragársela. El sonido húmedo de su boca moviéndose sobre su verga estuvo a punto de volverlo loco, haciéndolo tirar la cabeza sobre el parabrisas, varias veces, golpeándose la nuca a propósito, a ver si el dolor lo distraía de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su entrepierna. Los dedos engarfiados, bañados en sangre fresca, se clavaron sus muslos y lo obligaron a abrir más las piernas, dejándole marcas rojizas de huellas en la piel.

Yuri deseó besarlo. En cambio, gimió y suspiró en voz alta.

Se aferró con fuerza al cuero cabelludo de Jean-Jacques, empujando su cadera hacia su boca, lentamente, enterrándose hasta la garganta, y luego volviendo a sacarla. JJ repartió besos mojados, calientes como el vapor sobre la cabeza de su verga, sorbiendo el exceso de pre-semen de la ranura.

―¡Dios, maldición, hijo de puta! ―gritó, golpeando con el puño cerrado en el capó―. Mierda, mierda, joder, maldita sea.

Jean-Jacques se rio, profundo, enviando vibraciones placer a través de su polla como si fueran descargas eléctricas. Yuri comenzó a gemir entre dientes, una sucesión de jadeos interminables que crecían de volumen, al mismo tiempo que la sensación en sus bolas se hacía insoportable. Empujó su cadera varias veces, peleando contra las manos de JJ, que insistían en mantenerlo inmóvil. Estaba ardiendo, en llamas, podía sentir las lenguas de fuego lamerle la piel hasta consumirlo, igual que al pobre diablo del borracho.

Yuratchka le clavó las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño, y se corrió con un grito ronco que le lastimó las cuerdas vocales, eyaculando en la boca caliente y húmeda del canadiense.

―Oh, joder, maldición.

JJ dejó ir su polla, lamiendo suave y lentamente la cabeza, recogiendo los residuos de semen con sus labios.

―Lo sé ―comentó, volviendo a guardarle la verga en la ropa interior y cerrándole los pantalones―, soy asombroso.

Yuri no respondió, ni refutó, ni hizo nada. Permaneció jadeando, con la vista nublada clavada en las oscuras copas de los árboles, inhalando y exhalando el pesado y asfixiante humo. Tenía la mente en blanco, licuada; sintió como si hubiera cambiado lugares con el borracho, y fueran sus sesos los que estuvieran desparramados en el suelo.

Unos labios suaves, calientes y con sabor a semen se pegaron a los suyos, dándole un beso largo, todo saliva y mucha lengua. Yuri llevó sus manos al rostro de Jean-Jacques, delineando con las yemas la línea de su mandíbula, deteniéndose a morderlo con fuerza suficiente para asegurarse de dejarle una marca.

―Y bueno ―murmuró JJ, dándole una última lamida a sus labios―, ¿adónde quieres ir ahora?

* * *

Se nota el cliffhanger, ¿verdad? D: Ay, dioses, por favor no me odien; les prometo que el próximo fin de semana tendrán la actualización, seguro, si me pongo a escribir el mismísimo viernes en la noche y no paro ni para dormir ni comer, porque ya tengo todo el capítulo escrito dentro de mi cabeza. Ustedes solo tengan paciencia.

Igual, muchas gracias por leer y por llegar hasta aquí. Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, significa un mundo para mí. Quisiera contestar sus reviews, pero como estoy por teléfono apenas si puedo postear el capítulo. De verdad, gracias, los quiero un mundo

Besos. Cuídense.

`v`)/


End file.
